Sydämeni on turha ilman rakkauttasi
by TsunKiriko
Summary: Norja on Tanskalle vihainen ja Tanska yrittää lievittää masennustaan juomalla.
1. Unohtumattomat Kasvot

Noniin, tämä on nyt sitten ensimmäinen kunnolla tekemäni ficci. Toivon, että pidätte.

**Genre:** Draama ja romantiikka (kai?)

**Pairing:** DenNor

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Kiroilua, ahdistelua, väkivaltaa ja angstia… (myös kirjoitusvirheitä todennäköisesti löytyy)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat **Himaruya Hidekazille. (**Juoni taas on omani)

* * *

Sydämeni on turha ilman rakkauttasi

_Sydämeni on musta. Tuska, yksinäisyys ja suru ovat sammuttaneet sen, ja kohtaamani viha on raadellut sen._

_Silmäni ovat tyhjät ja tuijottavat harmaina kaukaisuuteen._

_huuleni ovat veren värjäämät ja huutojen halkomat._

_Ruumiini on rikki. Tuska vuodattaa verta ja kipu viiltää viimeisen kerran._

_Sieluni on tyhjyyden pirstoma ja kyynelten särkemä._

_Raajani ovat pelon katkomat ja paniikin murskaamat._

_Olen yksin. Minua ei voi pelastaa. En voi paeta. Hetken kipu viiltää, kunnes unohdan kaiken._

_Unohdan kivun._

_Unohdan maailman._

_Unohdan elämäni._

_Unohdan itseni._

_Unohdan HÄNET._

…_Olen kuollut…_

* * *

Tanska istui jo kolmatta päivää huoneessaan. Hän ei poistunut sieltä mihinkään, ellei se sitten ollut täysin välttämätöntä. Se, mitä hän oikeasti teki huoneessaan, oli ulkopuolisten tietämättömissä, mutta todellisuudessa hän itki. Päivät päästään hän vain itki vuolaasti, ja kun ei itkenyt, hän joi. Hän ei juuri sillä hetkellä välittänyt mistään, vaan yritti unohtaa kaiken. Mutta ei olut eikä kyyneleetkään huuhtonut niitä kasvoja tanskalaismiehen mielestä. Hän muisti yhä elävästi, kuinka nämä kasvot kääntyivät häntä kohti, jäätävän sinisen liilat silmät tuijottivat häntä vihaisesti, ja pehmeät huulet lausuivat nytkin Tanskan korvissa kaikuvat sanat: "Minä vihaan sinua".

Jälleen Tanska peitti kasvonsa käsillään ja antoi kyynelten juosta pitkin hänen jo valmiiksi märkiä poskia. Hänen oljenvaaleat hiuksensa harottivat normaaliakin enemmän joka suuntaan, ja punainen kauluspaita lähinnä roikkui hänen yllään. Siltikin kauheinta katsottavaa olivat miehen kyynelien kastelemat kasvot. Verestävät silmät, hitusen turvonneet huulet, sekä syvä haava toisessa ohimossa. Tanska ei olisi halunnut muistaa, mistä ja miten oli sen saanut, mutta jatkuva päänsärky ei antanut mahdollisuutta unohtaa.

"_Päästä irti!"_

"_En! En halua menettää sinua!"_

"_Sanoin että päästä irti!" _

Tanskan päätä vihlaisi hänen muistellessa kipua, kun pöydällä tyhjänä lojunut olutpullo iskeytyi hänen ohimoonsa jättäen verisen jäljen hajotessaan. Hän kosketti kevyesti haavaansa, mutta veti kätensä nopeasti pois kivun vaikutuksesta.

Alkoholin vaikutus alkoi ilmeisesti pikkuhiljaa kadota, sillä se, mitä oli tapahtunut kolme päivää sitten, palaili taas kristallin kirkkaana Tanskan mieleen. Kuinka hän olikaan käynyt norjalaismieheen käsiksi, ja ennen kuin ehti sen kummemmin reagoida, tämä oli napannut pullon pöydältä ja iskenyt sen hänen ohimoonsa. Hän sai rangaistuksensa. Silti vihaaminen oli jo liikaa. Aivan liikaa. Okei, kyllähän ahdistelu ja käsiksi käyminen oli kenestä tahansa epämiellyttävää eikä kukaan mielellään sellaisen kohteeksi joutuisi, mutta tanskalaismies ei voinut käsittää, miten vain sellainen sai jonkun vihaamaan häntä. Varsinkaan kun tämä joku sattui olemaan Norja.

* * *

Tanska nousi ylös ja käveli sänkynsä vieressä olevan laatikon luokse. Hän avasi laatikon, jonka sisuksista paljastui valtava määrä täysiä olutpulloja. Varsin omaperäisen hiusmallin omaava mies otti laatikosta muutaman pullon, jotka hän vei pöydälleen yhtä lukuun ottamatta. Hän avasi pullon ja kaatoi melko lailla vahvan nesteen kurkustaan alas. Juotuaan pullon tyhjäksi hän laski sen pöydälleen ja heittäytyi sängylleen makaamaan.

Kauaakaan hän ei ehtinyt siinä olla, kun ovikello soi. Laiskasti ja veltosti Tanska nousi takaisin ylös ja lähti laahustamaan ulos huoneestaan kohti ulko-ovea. Mies ei tiennyt miksi hän tahtoi mennä avaamaan. Odottiko hän jotakuta? Odottiko hän Norjaa? No, odotti hän tai ei, hän näytti selvästi pettyneeltä huomattuaan Ruotsin seisovan ovensa takana. Tanska näytti murtuneelta, ja vilkaistuaan itseään eteisen suuresta peilistä hän ymmärsi näyttävänsä myös hirveältä. Hän yritti vääntää naamalleen sen kaikille tutun virneensä, mutta sai aikaan vain kerrassaan kamalan irvistyksen. Hän teki peilikuvalleen yökkäävän eleen ja kääntyi poispäin siitä. Ruotsin soittaessa ovikelloa uudelleen Tanska päätti avata oven. Kuitenkaan hän ei Ruotsin hämmästyneen ilmeen nähtyään pystynyt sanomaan mitään.

"Painu Helvettiin", ne olivat ainoat sanat mitkä Tanska sai suustaan kakistettua, ja nekin suurella vaivalla. Juuri kun hän oli sulkemassa ovea Ruotsi nappasi ovenkahvasta kiinni ja tempaisi oven takaisin auki. Hän työnsi Tanska lattialle ja astui itse sisään sulkien oven perässään.

"Sinne saat painua itse", hän lausahti kylmästi katsoen, tai pikemminkin mulkoillen maassa makaavaa miestä. He olivat molemmat hiljaa hetken kunnes Tanska nousi ylös ja vastasi mulkoiluun samalla mitalla.

"Mitä hittoa sinä täällä teet?" hän kysyi ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi aikeissa hakea kirveensä ja häätää vieraansa väkisin ulos talosta. Ruotsi katsoi silti tiukasti Tanskaa.

"Kuulin Norjalta mitä teit. Häpeäisit", Ruotsi sanoi syyttävästi. Tanska ei sitä sietänyt.

"Mitähän minä olenkaan tehnyt täällä viimeiset kolme päivää?" hän sanoi riuhtaisten pidempää miestä paidankauluksesta. Tämä taas ei tuntunut juuri välittävän vaan irrotti toisen käden paidastaan.

"Ei sinusta koskaan tiedä. Hajusta päätellen olet ainakin juonut", Ruotsi tokaisi hieman etoen Tanskan haistessa vahvasti oluelle.

"Kyllä sinä tiedät millainen minä olen! Häivy!" Tanska vastasi raivokkaasti ja näytti uhkaavasti olevan lähdössä teräasettaan hakemaan.

"Hyvä on", Ruotsi sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja avasi oven. "Sinuna en tosin homehtuisi kotona vaan pyytäisin anteeksi häneltä."

Sitten Ruotsi astui ulos ja sulki oven perässään. Tanska katsoi hetken suljettua ovea, kunnes lähti takaisin huoneeseensa. Hän sulki oven ja nappasi pöydältään yhden olutpullon.

"Pyytäisin anteeksi? Miten muka, kun Norja ei suostu minua edes tapaamaan…" Hän mutisi itsekseen ja joi jälleen pullonsa tyhjäksi. Ja äkkiäkös siinä meni toinenkin. Ja kolmas.

Lopulta juotuaan tarpeeksi hän kaatui sängylle.

"Ihan kuin Swe minua ymmärtäisi. Hänellä on Suomi, joka on kesy kuin lammas… Norjaa taas voisi verrata… Vaikkapa…" hän ei ehtinyt sanoa lausettaan loppuun ennen kuin sammui niille sijoilleen.

* * *

Oli kulunut jälleen useita tunteja kun Tanska jälleen heräsi. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut normaaliin tapaansa heräillä kaikessa rauhassa, vaan juoksi alle viidessä sekunnissa vessaan oksentamaan. kului minuutteja, kun hän viimein onnistui pysymään edes jotenkuten tolpillaan. Ja kuten arvata saattaa, hän hoiperteli ensimmäisenä takaisin sänkyynsä ja veti peiton päänsä yli.

"Perkele… Ihan kuin lauantaiaamuisin perjantaikännien jälkeen…" Tanska mutisi hiljaa. "Niin, paitsi että Norja ei ole…"

Tanska keskeytti lauseensa tuntiessaan jotain lämmintä ja märkää poskillaan. Tanska viskasi peiton lattialle ja nousi istumaan. Hän pyyhki kasvot hihaansa ja nappasi jälleen uuden pullon käsiinsä.

"Norja, tämä on sinun syytäsi…" Tanska sanoi kärttyisästi ja nosti pullon huulilleen.

Sama kaava toistui seuraavien viikkojen ajan.

* * *

Tällainen oli ensimmäinen luku, seuraavasta voisin ehkä yrittää tehdä pidemmän. Kuten jo aiemmin mainitsin, tämä on ensimmäinen kunnon ficcini, joten toivon, että viitsisitte tätä lukea ja kritisoida.


	2. Hiljenemätön ääni

Luku 2. Ehkä hieman hätäisesti kirjoitettu, mutta menkööt.

* * *

Oli kulunut viikkoja, jopa yli kuukausi, eikä Tanskasta kuulunut mitään. Hän ei liikkunut vieläkään asuntonsa ulkopuolella. Viime aikoina hänen talostaan oli alkanut kuulua huutoja. Ne eivät olleet Tanskalle tyypillisiä riemun huutoja, vaan päinvastoin. Huudot olivat täynnä tuskaa ja kärsimystä. Lisäksi talolta oli kuulunut laukauksia. Ruotsin vierailun jälkeen kukaan ei ollut käynyt Tanskaa katsomassa, joten kaikki olivat tilanteesta tietämättömiä. Liikkeellä oli huhuja, että Tanska olisi tullut mielisairaaksi. Monet talon ohi kulkeneet väittivät nähneensä yöllä ikkunoiden luona hiipivän hahmon veitsi tai muu ase kädessä.

* * *

Muiden Pohjoismaiden painostuksesta johtuen Norja joutui nyt vasten tahtoaan menemään Tanskan luokse. Hän oli kyllä sanonut kaikille, ettei häntä kiinnosta tavata kyseistä miestä, mutta lopulta hän kuitenkin suostui. Hän ei vielä Tanskan ovella seistessäkään ymmärtänyt miksi. Tuuli puhalsi läpi täysin hoitamattomana olevan pihan ja leikki miehen vaaleilla hiuksilla tämän katsellessa ympärilleen. Hän soitti ovikelloa ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Kun mitään ei kuulunut, hän soitti kelloa uudestaan. Mitään ei kuulunut vieläkään. Norja soitti kelloa vielä kolmannen kerran ennen kuin ymmärsi sen olevan turhaa. Norjalaismies sai tarpeekseen. Hän lähti ja päätti palata myöhemmin. Hän alkoi vasta nyt huolestua tanskalaisesta ystävästään (jota hän ei koskaan ystäväkseen myöntänyt).

* * *

Illalla oli alkanut tuulla melko voimakkaasti ja yöksi oli ennustettu myrskyä. Tullessaan kaupungilta kellon näyttäessä puolta yhdeksää Norja saapui takaisin Tanskan talolle. Jälleen hän soitti ovikelloa, mutta kukaan ei tullut taaskaan avaamaan. Toista kertaa Norja ei ehtinyt kelloa soittaa kun tuuli nappasi hänen sinisen merimieshattunsa. Norjan teki vahvasti mieli kirota paikalliset sääolosuhteet maan rakoon. Tällä menolla hän ei pääsisi koskaan kotiin, koska oli luvannut poiketa vielä Islanninkin luona jos ehtisi. Hän lähti juoksemaan hattunsa perään. Jonkin ajan kuluttua tuuli tyyntyi ja hattu putosi maahan. Norja lakkasi juoksemasta ja laahusti hattunsa luo. Nostaessaan hattuaan hän näki edessään erään asian, jonka oli jo ehtinyt noin kuukaudessa unohtaa. Hän laittoi hatun päähänsä ja käveli lähemmäs vanhaa kellarinovea. Norja silmäili sitä ja muisteli kuinka joskus löysi tuon oven kellarista ja käytti sitä sen jälkeen pakoreittinä, mikäli sattui vierailemaan Tanskan luona tämän ollessa umpihumalassa. Huvikseen Norja tarttui ovenkahvaan ja kokeili avata ovea. Kuten Norja arvelikin, ei Tanska sitä koskaan muistanut lukita. Hän kiskaisi oven täysin auki ja astui sisään. Hänen otettuaan pari askelta, tuuli pamautti oven äänekkäästi kiinni. Norja peitti suunsa kädellään tukahduttaakseen melkein ilmoille päässeen kiljaisun.

Kellarissa oli varsin pimeää, ja ainoa valo tuli korkealla sijaitsevista pienistä ikkunoista. Hän oli jo unohtanut missä oli kellarin valokatkaisin, joten lähes sokkona norjalainen kulki hitaasti ja epävarmasti eteenpäin. Hetken harhailtuaan järjettömän suuren tuntuisessa kellarissa hän törmäsi seinään. Hämmästellen hän alkoi tutkia seinää kuin pieni lapsi, joka on ensimmäistä kertaa löytänyt jotain suurta. Lopulta hän onnistui löytämään sen kaipaamansa valokatkaisimen ja sytytti valon. Seinää vasten painautuneena hän katseli paikkoja. Mitään uutta ei näkynyt missään. Ei… Jotain puuttui. Norjan katsottua tarkemmin hän huomasi talon omistajan kaljavarastojen pienentyneen reilusti. Hänen katsoessa muualle ja muistellessa tarkemmin hän tajusi muutakin puuttuvan.

"Kirves... Pistooli… Puukko…" Norja alkoi luetella kunnes tajusi, miksi hän olikaan alun perin talolle saapunut. Hetken ajateltuaan asioita hänelle tuli kiire. Hän juoksi kellarin rappuset ylös ja tempaisi niiden yläpäässä olevan oven auki. Nopeasti hän vilkaisi ympärilleen ja lähti juoksemaan yläkertaan. Kiirehtiessään hän kompastui ja putosi rappuset alas.

"Voi perhana…!" hän kirosi ja nousi äkkiä ylös. Uudestaan hän lähti juoksemaan rappusia ylös. Hän tunsi sykkeensä nousevan ennätyskorkeaksi. Kasvot kauhusta kalpeina hän avasi Tanskan huoneen oven.

Norja vajosi polvilleen nähdessään lattialla makaavan punapaitaisen miehen. Hänen hengityksensä salpautui täysin hänen huomatessa verilammikossa lojuvan puukon. Kyyneleet valuivat norjalaisen silmistä, kun hän löysi muutkin aseet katseellaan. Kirves oli kaatuneena lattialle. Pistooli oli luotien ja hylsyjen vieressä pöydällä. Oliko Tanska oikeasti tehnyt itsemurhan?

* * *

Norjan jalat eivät enää kannatelleet häntä. Hän joutui konttaamaan Tanskan viereen ja rojahti lattialle makaamaan. Hän tunsi olevansa shokissa ja mietti, mitä olikaan saanut aikaan. Hän antoi kyynelten juosta vapaasti kasvoillaan. Kaikista puheistaan huolimatta hän käsitti nyt, kuinka tärkeä tämä mies olikaan hänelle ollut. Nyt häntä ei enää olisi. Hetken siinä itkettyään hän nousi vaivoin ylös ja yritti nostaa Tanskaa vuoteelleen. Lähinnä tuo yritys muistutti raahaamista, mutta Norjan onnistui kuitenkin saada Tanska sängylleen makaamaan. Samassa tuo äännähti vaimeasti. Norja hätkähti voimakkaasti. Hän oli aivan varma että toinen olisi tappanut itsensä. Kyyneleet alkoivat jälleen valua vuolaasti lyhyemmän miehen poskille. Tanska alkoi hiljalleen avata silmiään. Kuva muodostui ensin epäselvästi vanhemman miehen verkkokalvolle, mutta tarkentui hiljalleen ja pian hän erotti Norjan kasvot edessään. Molempien kasvoille muodostui hämmästyneeksi luokiteltava ilme.

"Nor… ja…?" Tanska sai sanotuksi. Hänen siniset silmänsä olivat harmaantuneet ja silmänaluset verestivät. Heikosti Tanska yritti nostaa kättään pyyhkiäkseen Norjan kyyneleet, mutta tämä tarttui miehen vapisevaan käteen.

Ei mennyt kolmea sekuntiakaan kun Norja jo läimäisi Tanskaa avokämmenellä poskelle.

"Luulin oikeasti, että olit kuollut!" hän huusi hätääntyneesti. "Mitä sinä olet itsellesi tehnyt?"

Tanska ei sanonut mitään, vaan käänsi katseensa muualle. Oliko Norja saapunut vain raivoamaan hänelle kaikkien niiden tuskaisten viikkojen jälkeen? Norja tuhahti. Hän tarttui Tanskaa leuan alta ja käänsi tämän kasvot omiaan vasten.

"Että sinun kanssasi… Säikäytit minut todella", hän sanoi rauhallisesti, ja painoi huulensa toisen huulille. Tanska kokosi kaikki voimansa ja kietoi kätensä nuoremman miehen ympärille vetäen tämän lähemmäs itseään. Aiemman toimintansa vastaisesti Norja ei edes yrittänyt pyristellä vastaan. Hän otti kengät jaloistaan ja asettui makaamaan Tanskan viereen.

* * *

Kovinkaan kauaa he eivät ehtineet siinä olla kun Norjan kännykkä soi. Hän kaivoi kännykän taskustaan ja vilkaisi näyttöä. Se oli Islanti. Norja vastasi.

"Haloo?"

"Hei! Etkö sinä tulekaan?" Islanti tiedusteli malttamattomasti.

"En. Oli kiireitä, en pääse tänään", Norja vastasi normaalilla äänensävyllään.

"Ahaa. No, joskus toiste sitten", Islantia eivät nyt isoveljensä tekemiset kiinnostaneet, eikä hän aavistanut tämän jääneen Tanskan luo. Puhelu katkesi.

Norja veti syvään henkeä ja laittoi kännykkänsä Tanskan yöpöydälle.

"Jään tänne kanssasi yöksi", Norja lausahti lempeästi. Tanska ei ollut koskaan kuullut tämän puhuvan niin ihanasti, ja hänen hämmästyksensä vain kasvoi norjalaisen avatessa hänen paitansa nappeja. Tyynin kasvoin nuorempi mies riisui Tanskan paidan ja käpertyi tämän viereen pää kuitenkin toisen rintakehän päällä. Tanska silitti varovasti Norjan hiuksia.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Norge", Tanska sanoi hymyillen iloisesti. Toinen nyökkäsi.

"Niin minäkin sinua", Norja kuiskasi vastaukseksi ja nukahti.

* * *

Aamulla Norja painoi kätensä Tanskan rintakehän päälle. Mies ei hengittänyt enää eikä sykettäkään tuntunut. Norja itki tämän sängyn vieressä katkerasti, joutuen myöntämään Tanskan kuolleen yön aikana. Niin kuin tuo mies oli juuri edellisenä iltana sanonut häntä rakastavansa. Ne sanat tuntuivat Norjasta nyt niin viiltäviltä. Muut Pohjoismaat seisoivat heidän ympärillään.

Tanskan hautajaiset järjestettiin pian. Ihmetyksekseen Norja ei ollut ainoa, joka itki. Vaikka monet eivät Tanskasta erityisemmin pitäneetkään, ei kukaan toivonut koskaan miehen kuolevan. Islanti yritti lohduttaa veljeään, mutta ymmärsi sen olevan turhaa. Hän tiesi, kuinka paljon Norja olikaan menettänyt. Vaikka Norja puhuikin Tanskasta lähes aina ikävään sävyyn, hän kuitenkin rakasti miestä.

Hautajaisten jälkeisenä yönä Norja saapui uudestaan Tanskan haudalle. Löydettyään perille hän kaivoi povitaskustaan veitsen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tehdä sillä mitään, kun hän näki tutun ja kaivatun hahmon ilmestyvän rakkaansa haudalle.

"T-Tanska…?" Norja katsoi hämmentyneenä edessään seisovaa mieshahmoa.

"Niin, tai oikeastaan pelkkä sielu", tämä vastasi hymyillen vaimeasti. Norja ei saanut sanaa suustaan.

"Ole kiltti, tule luokseni." Tanska anoi ottaen samalla kiinni Norjan kädestä. Tämä taas nosti kädessään olleen veitsen sydämensä kohdalle.

"Tulen luoksesi", Norja lausui tarttuen molemmin käsin veitseen. Tanska taas tarttui veistä piteleviin käsiin ja hymyili.

"Minä odotan sinua", hän sanoi, kun he yhdessä lävistivät nuoremman miehen sydämen.

* * *

Norja räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän oli elossa. Hätääntyneenä hän alkoi katsella ympärilleen ja tajusi lopulta makaavansa sylikkäin Tanskan kanssa ilman vaatteita. Punastuen hän painautui niin liki rakastettuunsa kuin suinkin pääsi. Hän rutisti isompikokoista miestä niin lujasti, että tämä heräsi. Tanska availi hiljalleen silmiään ja haukotteli. Tämä kiinnitti Norjan huomion. Tämä katsoi helpottuneesti suoraan toisen sinisiin silmiin. Hetken tuijotuksen jälkeen Tanskan kasvoille nousi virneeksi luokiteltava hymy.

"Norge, sinä olet nyt minun", hän sanoi ennen kuin suuteli voimakkaasti norjalaismiestä huulille. Tämä vastasi suudelmaan vähän rauhallisemmin. Hetken kuluttua he lopettivat suudelman.

"Minä rakastan sinua niin kovasti", Norja sanoi painaen päänsä onnellisena Tanskan rintakehää vasten.

* * *

Kas näin. Nyt kun oli aikaa ja inspiraatio iski, niin päätin kirjoittaa kakkosluvunkin jo nyt. Tuli tästä hieman aiempaa pidempi. Toivottavasti tämä ei ollut sisällöltään mikään hirmuinen pettymys.


End file.
